A Simple Misunderstanding
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. !Warning! : Laughter ensues past this link. Cowritten with WolfBlossom
1. The Title That Became A Story

**Wolf Blossom (Sakura): Hi! This is a co-written story! Wolf Blossom and CuteMikoGirl have worked long and hard on this –sniffle- what am I saying? Long and hard? Buddy, we laughed our asses off writing this! **

**CuteMikoGirl (Miko): That we did… weird, Sakura was telling me about a story she was going to post and the title was _Tell me a Story_. I thought she meant it so I started telling her a story. In the end she tells me that the title is** _Tell me a Story_ **but my story was so good we continued! And that's why this chapter is called** _The title that became a story _**(Even though Sakura dubbed it: "Trying to be hot"..don't tell her I changed it, shhh)**

**Sakura: STOP TAKING ALL THE CREDIT! –pouts- then I write chapter 2 and we decided from there! So enjoy this series of one-shots written by two insane girlies!**

**Miko: I WANNA SAY ENJOY! –grins- ENJOY!**

**Title: **A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

**Trying to be Hot**

Once upon a time, there was beautiful princess named Ria, and there was a very perverted prince, Mike. Princess Ria liked Prince Mike but because of Prince Mike's perverted attitude, Princess Ria would often get mad at him and ignore him.

One day, Prince Mike got ignored by Princess Ria because he asked her to "talk dirty" with him. So, the only way to get her to talk to him, since nothing seemed to be working, he decided to dress up as Miroku, since he remembered Princess Ria's "minor" obsession –If you get what we mean- with the perverted monk in Inuyasha: A feudal Fairytale…and he DID find that the Miroku resembled him in a way… and so… Princess Ria was his Sango.

So he went to find some robes that resembled the one of Miroku and bought them (though he wasted all of his allowance money buying the robes). He tied his hair in a low ponytail (which was actually a wig) and finally he approached Princess Ria while she was admiring the wonderful garden. Sakura Blossom trees were everywhere and were in bloom, and petals were flying everywhere. He coughed to make his presence known and when she saw him she squealed and immediately started undressing him...but as soon as his chest showed, her face scrunched up in a frown and she looked at him in disappointment.

"Eww! You're skinny like hell; you're all skin and bones! DISGUSTING! And adding that to your already rotten charm, no one would like you!" she screamed and then proceeded to tell him to screw off. (Or go screw a cow in some cases)

Prince Mike was very depressed and walked away, passing the route with beautiful flowers. He stopped at one point and turned around, observing the beautiful princess, she was wearing a white Kimono with pink cherry blossom petal designs on them, her hair was clipped up in a bun on top of her head...she looked like a real princess...well she WAS a princess...his princess… he added mentally as he started grinning stupidly.

He then decided that he would make Princess Ria proud and went to the cave to the almighty wise Priestess Mi and he bent down and started begging and praying: "OH almighty Mi! Please help me! I need to become hot so that Princess Ria could love me as much as I love her"

He waited as Priestess Mi was silent for a few minutes...and then she answered her wise words, "Eh...what? I just woke up...I don't get what you just said."

Prince Mike sweat dropped and bent on his knees once again and said, "Please oh please almighty Mi, help me become hot for my princess Ria!"

Then, after 2 minutes of "ooooh-ing", she spoke once again her wise words, "Why the fuck are you telling ME this? God you're stupid, just go train or something, what do you want ME to do? I ain't no fairy!"

"Oh thank you great one for showing me the way, oh great Priestess!" Mike said bowing repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let me sleep now!" she muttered and then she kicked him out of her cave, her snores shaking the walls of the cave.

Mike was wandering around finding some kind of dojo to train, but ended up in a forest, face to face with a hot looking man, who had a tail swung over his shoulder.

'Is that a girl? That's a very hot girl… a very sexy manly girl… I like manly girls!' Mike grinned but then shook his head. 'No, Princess Ria is the only one for me! Girly, sexy princess Ria- if only Ria were manly! NO NO!' Mike scolded himself. 'Must- resist- sexiness- of- manly- woman!' Mike's eyes turned into swirls.

Sesshomaru –who was good enough to be compared to god- glared at him and Prince Mike remembered Princess Ria going on and on about how she loved this "Fluffy-sama" thing and how strong and evil he could be. 'Is he Fluffy-sama?' Mike asked frowning. 'I thought that this was a manly sexy woman.'

Sesshomaru looked at Prince Mike and with a dry tone he asked Mike.

"Mi-chan sent you here didn't she?"

Prince Mike was amazed by this Sesshomaru-samas icy tone, which held such manliness.

'Damn, not a sexy hot manly woman!' he thought as he cleared his throat to answer, "Why yes! How did you find out oh great one?"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. Human males WERE pathetic, he then told Prince Mike. "You have her feet imprint on your ass... she kicked you out of the cave didn't she?"

Prince Mike sweat dropped and blushed; he then went onto his very puny and ugly, not to mention pathetic knees and begged.

"Please oh please teach me how to become strong like you are and as hot as you! I want my Princess Ria to be proud of me and finally love me… and do stuff with me..." Prince Mike added at the end as he grinned in a perverted manner.

Sesshomaru gasped and said. "You mean THE princess Ria, the one with the beautiful hazel eyes that has tints of red, brown, yellow and gold? Whose hair is as silky and soft with her tendrils caressing her face? The Princess Ria, whose hair also has high lights of red in it, that brushes by her waist? The Princess Ria, whose hips sway when she walks, her long lean legs pump when she runs, her lean arms, which any man dies for her to touch? That Princess Ria? The Divine of the divine, the serene of the serene, the sexy of the sexy?"

'Since when did the all unemotional Sesshomaru break down and describe how perfect my Ria-chan is huh? Man this guy needs lessons on how to keep his façade up. He's so tough and scary and now he's so dreamy- wait- do I see stars in his eyes?' Mike thought.

"Yes, the Princess Ria," Prince Mike answered finally, "so will you help me?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment about the beauties of Princess Ria and how this ugly son of a pig wanted her, before he answered, "Yes, this Sesshomaru will help you become strong and as hot as me, but at one condition..."

Prince Mike looked up happily and said, "What is your condition?"

Sesshomaru replied, "The condition is that you give me what I want once I successfully make you as hot, sexy, gorgeous, tough, beautiful and dreamy like me."

Prince Mike smiled and shook hands with the hottie guy. And so their training began, working day and night, Sesshomaru made Mike carry buckets of water from the stream and back up Mount Fuji to wash Ah-Un. Unfortunately, by the 7th day, Ah-Un rolled in mud and Mike had to repeat his task again.

At the end of their training, Prince Mike looked very hot -of course, no one surpasses the great Sesshomaru-. He went back to the castle, anxious to see his princess and her reaction.

Sesshomaru had decided to go with him as to reclaim his prize when the time comes.

As they arrived, Sesshomaru hid behind a tree and Prince Mike approached Princess Ria. Princess Ria gasped and said, "Holy mother of turnip fart! You look so hot now!"

Prince Mike smiled as he got down on a previously ugly, but now hot knee and proposed to Ria. Ria smiled, thinking of how she'd show off her hot husband when she went to Bingo next week and said yes.

When Ria said yes, Mike smiled and thought of all the perverted things on earth.

Right then, Sesshomaru stepped out of behind the tree and said to Mike in an all powerful manly voice which Mike didn't posses, "Did this Sesshomaru do well?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru-sama did very well, what would you want? Anything you ask is yours!" Mike said enthusiastically.

By this time, princess Ria was squealing and shrieking at the sight of the all mighty Fluffy-san and his furry tail… I mean fluffy tail!

Sesshomaru looked around and his eyes landed on the beauty of the Princess. His eyes glazed over as little stars appeared in the centre of his pupils. "I want...Princess Ria."

Prince Mike looked terrified, beyond terrified. Prince Mike looked as if he was going to cry!

"NO! You cannot have her!" he cried with little balls of tears in his eyes, Usagi style.

Sesshomaru looked at him and arched his perfect eyebrow as Princess Ria went by his side and started petting his boa of a tail. "And why not? Was it not our deal that I would ask you one thing in return? You wouldn't want me to spread the rumour around that you did not keep your word now would you? What kind of prince would you be perceived as?"

And so Prince Mike looked down sadly, and said, "No way in hell am I going to lose my Ria!"

Sesshomaru looked at him with the arched eyebrow and started taking out his sword,

Prince Mike brought out his sword and a random voice (which actually belonged to the all mighty Mi) yelled, "BATTLE TO THE DEATH! ...or to the one that cowers away... JUST HURRY ON WITH IT! ugh...you guys are wasting my precious time... I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT NOW BESIDES WATCHING SEXY SESSHOUMARU AND UGLY MIKE FIGHT…well...watching Sesshomaru fight isn't all THAT bad...grr…JUST GET ON WITH IT DAMMIT…and Sesshomaru, Ria, YOU GUYS OWE ME BIG TIME!"

Everyone sweat dropped before the two males retook their stance.

Mike stood still and Sesshomaru prepared to attack, that is until Mike yelled, "LOOK OVER THERE! PRINCESS RIA IS GOING TO GET KIDNAPEED!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, fearing that his princess was going to get hurt and Mike ran away yelling, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKER!"

Sesshomaru and Princess Ria sweat dropped at his cowardly behavior. Sesshomaru brought Princess Ria to his lands and married her.

Then, they had a lot of babies together… A LOT of babies… what is Princess Ria, a breeding machine?

Priestess Mi had the honour of being the maid of honour and the godmother of all the children.

As thanks from Sesshomaru, he presented Mi with Inuyasha and Syaoran, which produced a bunch of heartbreak, sadness, and anything you'd find in a typical love triangle. But that, my friends, is another story saved for another day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko: That is the end of "The title that became a story"! THANKS TO ME!..(I know..the title doesn't have anything to do with the chapter..but meh..I liked it...so moo :P)**

**Sakura: -grumbles- SO WHAT IF PART 1 WAS YOUR IDEA? PART TWO IS MINE! ALL MINE! MUWAHAH –coughs-**

**Miko: -pats Sakura's back-**

**Sakura: -finishes coughing- ehh… sorry… I do enough menacing laughs in my stories… I'm getting to old…**

**Miko: -shakes head- well anyways… you guys have to come back for part 2!**

**Sakura: BYE!**

**Miko: Later!**

**Sakura: LUB…**

**Both: MIKO AND SAKURA!**


	2. And the Name of the Game is…

**Miko: IT'S US AGAIN!**

**Sakura: -hands Miko her Inuyasha plushies which keeps her preoccupied for a few hours- This part is done me ME. MOI. MEE!**

**Miko: -hands Sakura her Syaoran plushies and keeps her preoccupied for a few hours- yes, this is done by her… **

**Sakura: You guys had better laugh or else… I DARE YOU won't be updated!**

**Miko: -gasp- that's harsh Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Geez, you really think I won't update I Dare You?**

**Miko: Yes?**

**  
Sakura: You're weird… ENJOY GUYS!**

**Miko: You better enjoy, or else Sakura will get mad and cry.**

**Sakura: NO I WON'T! WOLF BLOSSOM NEVER CRIES!**

**Miko: -rolls eyes- SUUURE.**

**Sakura: OI!**

**Title: **A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

**And the Name of the Game is…**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Priestess named Mi. She had many suitors, among them was Inuyasha, Miroku, Syaoran, Eriol, Kyou, and a masked weirdo. However Priestess Mi wanted to test them, to see if they were worthy of her love, though she knew Inuyasha was already worthy of it, but she wanted to have some fun.

So Priestess Mi let the games begin, officially calling it the "If you're worthy come, if you're Mike, don't" games. She invited her best friend and her mate, Ria and Sesshomaru to witness the opening of the "If you're worthy come, if you're Mike don't" games.

The first game was called the "Ramen for Mi" game... the contestants had to make ramen for Mi and whoever made the best, won game. However that game kind of went downhill when Inuyasha ate all the ramen.

Mi sweat dropped as she said, "Inuyasha, if you're gonna eat my food all the time, you can go to Kagome, I'll have Kyou."

Inuyasha pouted but kissed Mi's cheek before leaving. Mi squealed, gloating at how Inuyasha kissed her but Ria rolled her eyes saying she had 150 pups with Sesshomaru so far.

Sesshomaru blushed and Mi started laughing at him, saying that he has a lot of sperm. Sesshomaru growled and started to pout. Ria laughed and tugged on his tail saying the next round of the "If you're worthy come, if you're Mike don't" games was starting.

The next round was the most abs round... whoever had the most abs was in the game, whoever didn't was disqualified.

One by one the contestants took off their shirts and Sesshomaru, Ria and Mi were sitting in a puddle of drool (thanks to Ria and Mi).

Sesshomaru growled, not liking his mate looking at topless men. "Good thing Inuyasha isn't here." he growled.

Ria laughed and kissed his cheek. "I still love you more… but he has cute ears!" she said. Sesshomaru gasped and pouted some more and Mi laughed at him.

Mi looked at the guys and started to tick them off. "Syaoran, yes, Miroku, yes, Eriol, yes, Kyou, yes, Hojo… EW HOJO! A guy in a face mask… he looks pretty hot, yes..."

Hojo was disqualified and he left, crying to his mommy. His mommy came and screamed at Mi for making his baby boy cry.

Mi sighed and snapped her fingers, making them both turn into toads. "Jaken, your mom and brother are here!" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken ran up and took toad Hojo and toad Hojo's mom before running away.

The next game of the "If you're worthy come, if you're Mike don't" was the PLUSHIE ATTACK round... you have a set of 24 plushies and you must chose the 5 that you think Mi will love the best. If you have 5 correct ones, you're still in, if not, you're disqualified.

Kyou chose the Inuyasha, Syaoran, Eriol, Miroku and Sesshomaru plushies. Miroku chose the Inuyasha, Syaoran, Eriol, Hojo and Ryuukotsusei plushies. Eriol chose Clow Reed, Sesshomaru, Darien, Kyou and Hojo, Syaoran chose Eriol, Syaoran, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Hojo and the guy in the face mask chose the same ones that Kyou chose.

Mi frowned and booted Eriol, Syaoran and Miroku out. Sesshomaru laughed seeing as how those three chose Hojo plushies. He hugged his mate close when Miroku came to say good bye. "Eyes off monk!" Sesshomaru growled.

Mi slapped Miroku who had managed to grope her butt but then realized she liked it and allowed him to grope her one last time before leaving.

That left Kyou and the unknown person.

A loud booming voice came actually belonging to Naraku. "FINAL ROUND OF THE 'If you're worthy come, If you're Mike don't' GAME! I'm not Mike but Sesshomaru found me unworthy of being in the presence of him and his mate, so here I am sitting in a lonely old box with lots of cockroaches and playboy magazines! I want pictures of nude Hojo! Not playboy! Humph!"

Mi rolled her eyes and fingered Naraku who screamed. "HOJO! MARRY ME!" Sesshomaru covered Ria's ears and she was doubling over in laughter. Kyou stood on one side of the battle field and the masked man, on the other.

The final round is called. "Tango with Mi."

Mi got out of her seat and Sesshomaru and Ria decided to use it to their advantage and "mate" some more...

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Naraku yelled at Fluffy and Ria, "I'm trying to fantasize about HOJO!"

A shirtless Sesshomaru glared at him. "I'll kill Hojo if you don't shut up!"

Naraku got scared and started crying for his mommy.

Mi lined up with Kyou and they started to tango. Their moves were sharp and edgy but Mi got to feel the perfect sexy abs behind his muscular muscle shirt. She swooned, wanting to mate with him like how her friend was... "Kyou," She moaned. He pressed his lips against her forehead before the song ended.

Mi pouted. "NO FAIR! I WANT KYOU-BABY!" the new announcer known solely as Goku came up.

"You have to dance with the masked weirdo before you can choose Kyou." Goku said, "And why aren't I in this? I WANT MI!" Goku cried...

Suddenly Chi Chi came up and pummeled him. "GO KILL BUU! NOT THINK OF MI! DIE GOKU!" Gohan and Goten were laughing at their father but then Vidal came and pulled Gohan away.

Mi sighed as she lined up with the masked guy.

'The masked guy is pretty hot,' Mi thought as they tangoed. She wondered what the face was behind the mask but suddenly the masked man's tooth fell out (Mike has a missing tooth).

"AHHH!" Mi shrieked as she pulled back. Kyou and Sesshomaru came with their swords ready as the masked man took off his mask, only to be seen as Mike.

"MIKE! Can't you see the name of the game's, IF YOU'RE MIKE, DON'T!" Mi shrieked.

Mike frowned. "My names not mike any more, it's Mary!"

**(He turned hot last story remember?)**

Everybody sweat dropped. "Mary?" Mi asked.

"Yeah," he said "The name of the game said no Mike, so I thought you'd allow a Mary in."

Mi laughed. "I want a guy, not a Mary!"

Mike started crying for his mommy too and he and Naraku sat in a lonely dark corner crying for their mommies.

Ria came down and kissed Sesshomaru before hugging me. "I'M THE MAID OF HONOUR!" Ria screamed.

Mi laughed as she kissed Kyou, "Of course!" Mi squealed!

Thereafter, Kyou and Mi had lots of babies, who played with Ria and Sesshomaru's babies… and they lived happily ever after! (Hears Naraku and Mike cry for their mommies)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: AND THAT IS WOLF BLOSSOM'S contribution to our A Simple Misunderstanding fic!**

**Miko: -sweat drop- Now we work on part 3!**

**Sakura: Ohohoh, I already have plans for that! Time to bring out the sailor scouts! And the STN-J crew too…**

**Miko: STN-J?**

**Sakura: Witch Hunter Robin…**

**Miko: o.O; wha? **

**Sakura: Never mind, stay tuned guys!**

**Miko: -still lost-**

**Sakura: Seems like I do it this time… LUB U! Sakura and Miko.**

**Miko: -still lost-**

…**an hour later**

**Miko is all alone**

**Miko: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sakura? SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!**


	3. Bry and Yrb part 1

**Miko: TIS US AGAIN!**

**Sakura: Us and our randomness… yay! You know, I've been thinking…**

**Miko: -gasp!- did you hurt your self while doing so?**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- ha ha, very funni Miko. Anyways, like I've been saying I was thinking, this is NOTHING like my normal writing… I mean, my other works are so thought out- well planned…**

**Miko: That's because we did this over MSN… duh…**

**Sakura: Quit being so smart… you're never smart!**

**Miko: -twitchy eye- I figured out how to use my pencil, I think that's smart enough.**

**Sakura: Yeah… did you find out how to use the eraser?**

**Miko: Still working on that… my mommy says I'm doing better.**

**Sakura: -nods- uh huh, and does your mommy say you're cool?**

**Miko: -smiles stupidly- yes!**

**Sakura: uh… I'm gonna walk away… and let you read this chapter…**

**Miko: GET BACK HERE! Teach me how to use the eraser… SAKURAAAA!**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. !Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

**Cheaters Part 1**

Many years (ok like only 6 months) after the "If your worthy come, if you're Mike don't" games, in a far away land (like only a 20 minute drive from Sesshomaru's castle) lived two twin brothers, Bry (the good one) and Yrb (-pronounced ERB- the evil one).

Bry had always fantasized about having the perfect girl. He wanted a girl with long blond hair... he thought of having Priestess Mi but she wasn't blond and she was already Kyou's girl.

He decided to dye his brothers' hair blond, in hopes of relieving some stress, but Bry was too nice to do that, so day after day, he sighed and sighed some more... and sighed again! Princess Ria and Lord Sesshomaru decided to visit Bry, since Yrb wasn't having enough fun torturing an already sad Bry.

Ria's friend, Mina decided to come along. Just as they walked into the castle, Mina sensed evil and transformed into... SAILOR VENUS!

Bry saw her and instantly started drooling... Sesshomaru frowned at his putrid drool and decided to lift up his mate and carry her bridal style. Sailor Venus, on the contrary, loved the way Bry's drool smelt and she went up to him and hugged him.

This caused Yrb to be very jealous... "Why does Bry get the hot girly girls? Why don't I get the hot girly girls?"

Just as Yrb finished his thought, Mike ran into the castle, holding up a plastic toy sword.

"LOOK!" Mike roared as he jabbed his sword into Ria's belly, "It's Princess Ria, my former Princess Ria!" Mike then did something very stupid and groped Ria, just like how Miroku does. This caused Sesshomaru to get very mad... very very mad.

Sesshomaru glared at Mike and that caused Mike to instantly get scared and jump into Yrb's arms. "SAVE ME YRB! YOU HAVE SUCH A STRANGE NAME YET YOU ARE SO UTTERLY SEXY!"

Yrb was disgusted as he pushed Mike off of him and even out of the castle. "I said I wanted a girly girl, not a girly guy, sheesh!"

The evil that Mina sensed in the castle was actually Yrb's mutant pet cockroach, Tuffles.

Tuffles was very nice and was attached to Mina. Bry took this as a good sign and went down on his knees, in his puddle of drool and proposed to Mina. Mina sighed and stared up at the sky. "Fine, I'll ditch Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Darien and Seiya just for you Bry! I will marry you, only because you have a cute cockroach and very sexy smelling drool."

Sesshomaru got scared of Mina's behavior and ran away with his mate in his arms. He decided the only safe place (besides the castle) was Mi's cave. He rushed there and put Ria on the floor. "HEY MI!" Sesshomaru called.

A loud snort came and Mi awoke. "Whaaa? I was sleeping you very sexy, very hot, yet very annoying mate of Ria!"

Suddenly Kyou appeared… "OI! UR MINE!"

Mi said, "FINE! Sheesh, and I thought Inuyasha was overprotective!"

She continued muttering until Kyou brought her face up to face him and kissed her. The two of them made out until a cough behind them told them that someone was there in the cave with them.

Mi turned and saw Ria and Sesshomaru standing there, with a funny smile on their faces.

"MI! I'd never thought I'd see you - YOU - kiss a guy like that!" Ria grinned.

Mi blushed and threw a rock with her powers at Ria. "MOO! GO SCREW A COW!" she yelled.

**(© This whole sentence -Starting from Moo to Cow- is claimed and copyrighted by Miko, she is very protective of her stuff and would be VERY mad if someone used this without asking her first.© )**

Mi glanced at Sesshomaru and he looked ticked. So she said, "Or anything that has a fluffy tail!"

Sesshomaru still looked mad.

Mi tried again. "Uh……the thingy next to you?"

Sesshomaru and Ria looked next to them and saw a bunch of animals that Mi kept and on the other side was a bunch of plushies.

Sesshomaru growled again and Mi got irritated. "OKAY OKAY! GO SCREW SESSHOUMARU! God, first you come and wake me up then you growl at me..."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up. "Really? Let's go Ria!" Ria laughed as Sesshomaru picked her up and ran out of the cave to purposely "screw". Mi and Kyou sweat drop. "I didn't think they'd take me seriously." Mi said…

Suddenly, Ria ran back in panting, her shirt slightly ruffled. "The other reason we came was that Mina's gone crazy!"

Mi frowned. "What?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Venus wants to marry Bry."

Mi's eyes pop out of her sockets. "She's lost it!" She screams, "She's lost it! NO! SHE CAN'T!... wait how long have they known each other for?"

Sesshomaru answered her calmly, "Three minutes…"

Mi goes dot eyed before hollering... "SHE WHAT? THREE MINUTES! SHE… SHE'S CRAZY! I THINK FIGHTING THE FORCES OF EBIL HAS MADE HER TURN STUPID! I MEAN C'MON!"

**(© Eh… ebil…but not REALLY copyright... just a... neopet kinda saying...©)**

Then it hit Kyou...

It hit him hard…

Like a big, VERY big heavy bag of...

Cotton candy...

Kyou winced as he felt it hit his face. He turned around and glared at the little girl, by the name of Megumi, who threw it at him.

"DADDY!" Megumi cried. She ran to Sesshomaru and jumped into his arms. Mi squealed. "You brought your youngest daughter? KAWAII!"

Ria laughed and Kyou glared at Mi again. "YOU LIKE BRY!"

Mi choked on air and fainted... two hours later (which was actually 2 seconds after) she woke up to check if it was all a dream, saw Kyou, Sesshoumaru and Ria, and fainted again.

After 2-3 minutes, Ria got tired of waiting and went all, "OH MY GOD MI! LOOK! SOMEONES GOING TO COME AND STEAL YOUR PLUSHIES!"

Mi woke up instantly and went in front of her plushies, her eyes filled with fire… When she realized there was no danger, and that it was only Megumi, she calmed down a bit, before glaring at Ria, who grabbed her daughter and put her in front as a shield.

Megumi squealed. "Hi hi! What are you doing Mommy?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Ria.

Ria went all defensively. "OI! I knew she wouldn't hurt Megumi! I wouldn't have risked my daughter's life if I didn't know Mi had a weakness for children."

Mi glared back at Kyou.

Kyou brought his hands up in defense and said, "What!"

Mi launched herself at Kyou (He doesn't transform into a cat right now because Mi is a priestess and has magic powers) and she yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE BRY! I LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVER DOUBT ME LIKE THAT!" and she started sobbing immensely.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, and Ria said slowly, "…uh…PMSing?"

That made Mi cry even more and her tears started to come out as big waterfalls... the cave started to flood and her river of tears started to wash out the entrance. Sesshomaru, fearing for his mate and pup's safety, decided to tape Mi's eyes shut so the tears won't fall out.

Kyou glared at Sesshomaru and attempted to scratch his eyes.

Mi cried even more, the strong tape (actually from the dollar store) came off and Mi cried even more... the river of tears washed all the way to Bry and Yrb's castle… and unfortunately for Sesshomaru (who was fighting Kyou hand to hand) the river washed Ria and Megumi straight to Bry and Yrb's castle.

Everyone followed Ria and Megumi and got washed away to Bry's castle, and oddly enough, nothing in Mi's house moved but the people in it.

As they arrived to Bry and Yrb's castle, Mi brought everyone out of the tear river and created a thingy so they could fly to the castle, everyone went spot eyed at what she had created.

It was a white sock, two eyes on top and a nose.

Everyone looked at Mi weirdly and she just yelled, "WHAT! Grr…you guys want me to kick ya'll off and back into the water?"

Everyone stopped looking at her weirdly. Sesshomaru and Kyou started shook the water off their bodies like doggies and all the water came falling on Mi and Ria and Megumi, who all –including Megumi- glared at the men.

Kyou chuckled, "Megumi is going to grow up like Ria."

Sesshomaru looked at Megumi frightened and ducked behind Kyou.

Finally, they arrived to Bry and Yrb's castle. The water by then had washed out and disappeared to god knows where.

Mi then let everyone down gently and proceeded to marching into the house –without knocking might I add-, yelling, "BRY! GET YOUR PUNY ASS DOWN HERE! SAME GOES FOR YOU YRB AND MINA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Bry, Mina and Yrb all poked their heads out of the door frightened of Mi. Even Yrb was scared of Mi, and he was the evilest of the evil, the cruelest of the cruel, and the top of the top in his work… Yet he was scared of a little priestess who couldn't even keep count of her infinite supply of plushies.

Bry and Mina slowly walked out, Bry fixing his tie and Mina fixing her skirt.

Mi eyed them suspiciously and said, "MINA! What's this I hear? YOU'RE ENGAGED TO BRY?"

Mina shook her head and for a second there Mi thought Sesshomaru and Ria was just playing with her, but then Mina said, "I'm already married!"

Ria popped out of nowhere yelling, "WHY WASN'T I INVITED?"

Mi yelled the same thing to but then went back to being angry, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO'S WAITING YOU BACK AT TOKYO CENTRAL?"

Mina looked back at Mi and shook her head. "No…"

Mi then looked back at Mina… and then looked at nowhere exactly, reached her pocket, and pulled out a humongous book. Everyone looked at her surprise, she was wearing tight clothes...how the hell did she manage to put a book of the size of two dictionaries in her pocket!

Mi started looking in the book, the title of the book was: STUFF TO REMEMBER. She searched and everyone started partying, since it took a longtime, there was beer, chips, everything! A lot of people popped out of nowhere to dance and stuff…

Then after 2-3 hours (this time, really 2-3 hours) Mi yelled, "AH HAH! I KNEW I WASN'T WRONG!"

Everyone looked at her and suddenly all the guest vanished… into thin air.

Kyou said, "What took you so long?"

Mi blushed and said, "I...was looking in the wrong section, only realized 2 minutes ago..." That caused everyone to sweat drop.

Then Mi suddenly had a serious look and pointed to Mina and said, "YOU! Have you forgotten about a certain ANDREW?"

Mina blinked and then said, "Err…Mi... the betrothal was annulled 5 years ago."

Fluffy shook his head disappointingly and Ria just sweat dropped.

Ria then came over to Mina and said, "What Mi means is…WHAT THE HELL MARRYING SOMEONE YOU JUST MET 3 MINUTES AGO! WHAT ARE YOU INSANE! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Mi continued. "ONLY SOMEONE VERY DESPERATE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Ria nodded…

Ria and Mi looked at each other and hi-fived while yelling, "ESPN!"

Mina looked back at everyone and said, "You guys seriously think I would do that? What are you crazy? I've known Bry since we were 10 years old! And I'm 20 now! That makes 10 whole years!"

Mi looked at Ria, who looked at Fluffy, who looked at Kyou, who was trying to take off all of Bry's pet cats off of him. He may transform into a cat when hugged, but that didn't mean he liked having them all over him!

Mi said slowly, "You've…known…him for 10 years? Uh…sowie!"

Once again, everyone's attention went to Mi's weird word, even the cats blinked at Mi and Mi yelled, "MOO!"

Then she turned back to Mina and Bry and sweetly said, "I hope you two have fun on your marriageeeeeee!"

Bry and Mina thanked everybody before rushing back into the kitchen. Mi squealed. "They're making food! Ooooo I hope its ramen!" Kyou patted his girlfriends' back… "Mi- they're not making food."

Sesshomaru coughed... Ria sneezed... a tumbleweed flew by... Yrb yawned and Kyou looked at his girlfriend. Mi was still lost. "Uh... what are they making then? I mean a kitchen is supposed to be used to make food right?"

Suddenly she heard Mina screaming and she sweat dropped... "GET A ROOM!" She roared...

"WE ALREADY HAVE ONE!" Bry called back...

"Oh..." Mi said. She turned around looked at Ria. "I swear, Bry and Mina are more sexually active than Sesshomaru and you!"

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Nobody is more active than Ria and Sesshomaru, fact of life Mi."

Yrb sighed, feeling very lonely. A single lone tear escape his eye but then his cell phone rang!

Mi frowned. "What's a cell phone? They aren't invented yet Yrb you ass!"

Yyrb glared at mi. "I bought this from the other side of the well Mi!"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I thought my brothers' bitch can only access the other side of the well."

Yrb smiled sweetly, "Then maybe I am your brothers' bitch."

Mi coughed. "THAT SOUNDED WRONG YRB!"

"But Miiiiiii, Inu-kun's SO hot!" Yrb whine!

Ria rolled her eyes, "Who's on the phone Yrb?"

Yrb pouted. "Inuyasha?-- NO KIDDING!" he screamed as he saw Mi glowering above him. "Lita called..."

Mi then screamed, "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Why is Lita phoning Yrb but doesn't answer MYYYYYY calls?"

Ria sweat dropped and said, "She does answer your calls...you just never check your messages..."

Sesshomaru poked Mi and Mi screamed, "OI! WHY YOU POKIN ME! YOU LITTLE POSSUM EATER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? POSSUM EATER?" Sesshomaru roared.

Ria sighs, "He likes bunnies,"

Mi grinned, "Oh…well…RABBIT EATER!"

Fluffy yelled back, "WELL YOUR A SOCK EATER!"

Mi stopped and said, "How do you know that?"

Everyone went spot eyed and looked at Mi weirdly.

Kyou got twitchy brow.

"NOOO! You can't eat socks! You told me you like eating underwear!"

Mi looked at Kyou weirdly and said, "No…that's Ria!"

"WHAT!" Ria screamed, and she blushed before saying, "I said I liked eating toilet paper! Bry liked underwear!"

However Bry and Mina were still making "food" in the kitchen so their attention was now on Yrb, who was talking heated on the phone with Lita.

Mi came closer and started eavesdropping

"It's not nice to eavesdrop!" Ria said, but then she went closer as well and listened closely.

Kyou and Sesshy shook their head and muttered, "Women…" and then they as well went near to the phone, but then they remembered that they had cool ears so they walked away and listened from afar.

Lita said, "I made your favorite dish Yrb…"

Yrb said back, "You made underwear soup with socks on the side? With panty salad?"

Lita went, "Uh…I thought your favorite dish was lasagna…?"

Yrb coughed and said, "Hehe, yes, that's what I meant, lasagna…"

So Lita goes, "I made lasagna, chicken soup, roast and wieners."

Mi started drooling... "Wieners..."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched. "Wieners?" he called out…

Mi turned around and giggled. "You know, HOT DOGS!"

Sesshomaru growled low… and then Ria looked at Kyou and said. "I like hot cats."

Yrb glared at them. "SHUT UP SOCK EATERS AND TOILET PAPER EATERS!"

Mi and Ria looked at each other with trembling lower lips and watery eyes... this caused Sesshomaru and Kyou to get very mad…

And then the door flew open and wind came bustling in…

And snow…

And sakura blossoms…

And tumbleweed…

A few rats climbed out…

Making the whole dramatic scene go…undramatic

Sesshomaru growled and said, "What are YOU doing here?"

Mi and Ria started to drool, "So hotttttttttttt!"

Kyou and Sesshy went all… "WHAT?"

So then Mi and Ria jumped into the arms of the boys… but then looked up…Mi saw she was in Sesshy's hands and Ria saw she was in Kyou's hand.

The two girls sweat dropped and exchanged place so that they were in the arms of their rightful man.

Mary/Mike said, "I have changed my name again! 'Tis now: Slave Mike!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly with big question marks on their head, which Mi started chasing around because hers didn't want to stay on top of her head.

Then Mike said, "The reason I have changed my name is because I am the slave of the most wonderful person in the world, my new wife…Ashton!"

Everyone looked at Ashton weirdly… 'He's a guy though…' they all thought simultaneously. He was dressed in a pretty kimono, it was pink with fuchsia stripes on it…eh…well…guess it wasn't so pretty after all.

Mike then said, "Everyone! Meet Ashton! He's the light of my life! Without him, I would be lost by now, he was nice enough to make me his slave and marry me!"

Ria started getting jealous and wondered what was so special about Ashton for Mike to stop being obsessed by her.

Mi was still chasing her interrogation point.

So Ria seductively walked towards Mike, and traces circles on his chest while puckering her lower lip. Sesshomaru was busy eavesdropping on Yrb and Lita to notice. Mike started sweating majorly.

Then Ria smack lays it on mikes lips…the sound was SO LOUD…that Sesshomaru turned around and found Mike "raping" his mate.

But by then, Mike had already fallen back into Princess Ria's charms. Ria smirked and yelled, "OH MY GOD! WHY YOU TOUCHING ME! SESSSSSSHY! I HAVE MIKE'S COOTIES!"

Mike starts stuttering, hating the way Sesshomaru was looking at him.

Sesshomaru then growled, "Why you little! HOW LOW CAN YOU GET! Raping a girl… WHO'S MATED BY GOD! YOU STUPID UGLY, NOT HOT, GIRLY, UNMANLY, GIRLY GUY!"

Suddenly Ashton stepped in front of Mike and said… "_Sessh-o-maru_." Like he was cutting his name into distinct syllables. Sesshomaru stopped in mid air; he was in the pose of attacking Mike.

Sesshomaru suddenly had hearts around him and said, "Who is that…that…pretty lady?"

Kyou looked at Sesshomaru weirdly and said to Ashton, "WHAT SPELL DID YOU PUT ON HIM?"

Ria starts panicking and went on an attacking position, beside Kyou, like Sesshomaru had done before, but Ashton said, "_Ky-ou_."

Kyou goes all, "Ashton-chan...you're so... HUNKY!"

"FLUFFY!" Ria roared

"KYOU!" Mi screamed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: 11 pages, 3 235 words… and what did Ashton do? –gasp-**

**Miko: I already know… -grins-**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- yeah well, we BOTH did bits n pieces of this chapter n put it together… dumb eh?**

**Miko: Actually, 'tis insanely smart.**

**Sakura: Yeah well… when do we bring out… wait Inu-kun and Syao-kun are coming soon… BUT WHAT ABOUT AMON! I like his lil orbo gun thingie… -goes off to la la land-**

**Miko: Amon will come soon enough Sakura-chan… but I guess I have to do it today… **

**Sakura: -drools- la la la la land… LAA!**

**Mika: Ehhh? –sweat drop- erm ok… what did Ashton do to our Kyou and Sesshomaru? What will happened? Stay tuned! –insert dramatic music-**

**Sakura: Ooo… Amon… -walks away in a dreamlike state-**

**Miko: I don't think that's normal… I have to take her to the hospital… LUB YOU GUYS! Miko and Sakura…**

**Sakura: -giggles like a small school girl- look at the purdy burdy…**

**Miko: Know what… she can stay like that… she scares me… MOMMY!**

**Sakura: -snaps back to reality- DON'T LEAVE ME! MIKOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Baby Ria

**Sakura: -grins- Mi wanted to do the A/N for this chapter… but to bad for her, I edited this chapter! She can do the A/N's for the NEXT chapter!**

**Miko: -POUTS!- YOU SO UNFAIR SAKU-CHAN!**

**Sakura: -smirks- I know, I've hung around Syaoran too much…**

**Miko: eh?**

**Sakura: -points to name on the computer screen- MY NAME IS SAKURA… shall I say it in French?**

**Miko: I understand it better that way hun.**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- French girls… I swear.**

**Miko: YO! I'm viet, guy!**

**Sakura: So?**

**Miko: I am NOT French!**

**Sakura: -nods- right, and I'm not a girl.**

**Miko: -twitchy eye- you aren't?**

**Sakura: MIKO! It was a rhetorical phrase!**

**Miko: Rhetorical?**

**Sakura: I GIVE UP! Read the damn chapter.**

**Miko: -sniggers- I pissed off Sakura!**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

… **we forgot the disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: **We, as in Wolf Blossom (Sakura) and CuteMikoGirl (Miko) do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic… except maybe Mi and Ria. Mike and Ashton are ours too… So Mi, Ria, Mike, Ashton, Bry, Yrb and AAA are our OC's… everything else is NOT. If you wish to use Mi or Ria… or even the weird Mike or Ashton, please ask… you can **_ONLY_** use Mike and Ashton if you wish to bash them… you can't use them if you want to make them GOOD characters… but if you wanna use Ria and Mi… they must ONLY be good characters… NEVER BASH RIA AND MI!... that is one HECK of a long disclaimer…

**Cheaters Part 2**

Kyou goes all, "Ashton-chan…you're so… HUNKY!"

"FLUFFY!" Ria roared

"KYOU!" Mi screamed

Mi and Ria jumped on their boyfriends and started slapping them silly.

"What is WRONG with you Fluffy! You CAN'T be gay! Just yesterday we made intense love too…" Ria started till she noticed the disturbed looked on the other's face.

Mi twitched her eyebrow and hit Kyou some more. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Mi screamed.

Ashton was just sitting there laughing manically.

Mike walked up and laughed even more manically.

"You cannot do anything, as I have possessed Ashton's hot body as my slave. He will do whatever I tell him to do. And because he is a tinkerfairy, he has magic powers and can make anyone fall in love with him." He yelled.

Mi and Ria stared at him incredulously. Hot body? TINKERFAIRY? Weren't those the fairies that ran around in green tutus and green tank tops with a little magic wand?

"HAH! AS IF! Tinkerfairies have magic wands and have little tutus!" Ria yelled.

Ashton looked down and saw he wasn't wearing those clothes so he snapped his fingers and suddenly, Ashton was wearing a PINK tutu with a little pink star wand.

"THE TUTU IS PINK! TINKERFAIRIES WEAR GREEN TUTU! IMPOSTOR!" Mi yelled out as she and Ria gasped.

Ashton cried and said.

"FINE ! I admit! I am not a tinkerfairy, I am a… STINKERFAIRY!"

Mike gasped!

"How could you betray me like that! I thought you were a tinkerfairy! Well then! I have no more use for you then!" Mike said as he snapped his fingers and Ashton's eyes glowed back to normal.

Mi yelled, "Hey...hold a minute! I thought...I thought that Mike was Ashton's slave?"

Mike blushed and said. "Well…you see…I …kinda like it…when people call me slave Mike…

Ashton felt negative aura and said, "WHO CARES ABOUT WHO'S WHO'S SLAVE'S! What's with all the negativity in this room! BE HAPPY!" he said in a bubbly voice and started SKIPPING around the room in his pink tutu while spraying fairy dust everywhere.

Ria said, "HEY! What about my fluffy and Kyou?"

Ashton frowned and said, "Don't talk in that tone! It's bad! Be HAPPY!" He said as he giggled and put some fairy dust on the two and immediately Fluffy and Kyou's eyes glowed back to normal.

"KYOU!" Mi screamed as she hugged him… but she forgot to put her restriction spell n he turned into a cat... "Oops?" Mi laughed as she turned him back into Kyou. "YOU'RE A NON GAY GUY AGAIN!"

Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked… Kyou blinked… Sesshomaru blinked…

"WE WERE GAY?" They both roared at the same time as Ria and Mi nodded.

"Yeah," Ria said, "Aston put you in a spell... seems like he's a 'tinkerfairy' in a pink tutu..."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Tinkerfairy wear green tutu's."

Mi nodded. "Seems like he was an imposter..." they all turned around to find Ashton prancing out of the castle and Mike sitting on the ground, staring at the small particles of fairy dust."He's gone... oh well, RIA MY LOVE!"

"BACK OF UGLY GIRLY MAN GUY!" Sesshomaru roared as he poked mike.

"OW! YOU POKE HARD!" Mike roared.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Then you don't want Mi to poke you."

Ria and Kyou nodded. "Yeah, she's a hard poker..."

Mi blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I did win the poking championship 5000 years ago,"

Mike shuddered. "EW! You old!..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Mi roared as she chased mike with her question mark, which finally decided to stay over her head.

Ria glared at him. "WHAT? I'M THE SAME AGE AS HER! GET BACK HER UGLY TOOTHLESS FREAK!" she roared as she chased him with a bag of cotton candy...

Sesshomaru and Kyou sniggered and then laughed at Mike as Mi and Ria pummeled him.

Suddenly, it hit Sesshomaru… "Kyou… where's my pup?"

Kyou looked at Sesshomaru, "She's your pup ain't she?"

Sesshomaru growled and Kyou put his hands up.

"I don't know! When was the last time we saw her?"

By this time Ria and Mi stopped and got teary eyed. "How… How could you lose my beloved daughter?"

"How could...how could you lose my beloved goddaughter?"

And both girls cried as they hit their husband.

"I'm so sorry Ria! I can't believe my husband let your daughter get lost!" Mi cried

"What do you mean your husband? I can't believe my husband let your goddaughter get lost!" Ria cried.

"No, but I'm even MORE sorry then you! He's her godfather and he didn't keep an eye on her!"

"No! You're wrong! He's the FATHER and he should have kept an eye on your goddaughter"

Sesshomaru and Kyou twitched.

"How come it's OUR fault and not YOU'RE fault?" The two guys asked at the same time.

Ria and Mi looked at each other, nodded, and started crying.

The two guy's eyes widen and they went to hug their wives.

"Will you guys PLEASE leave? There's been enough excitement here for one day, the place is a wreck and Yrb and Lita are making louder sex noises than me and Mina" Bry said grumpily.

And so they all left at the search of poor little Megumi.

They searched high and low… and even under a rock where they found Myoga sipping tea. "Hey flea, did you see my pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

Myoga looked up at him, burped in his face before smiling. "Yeah.. I think she was taking a piss under that tree..."

Sesshomaru growled. "MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A DOG... "

Ria hit him on the head. "She's a inu-hanyou stupid!" sesshomaru laughed nervously… "Oh yeah.."

So they continued to search… eventually, they came across the goshinboku, where Inuyasha and Kagome were making out hotly...

"Ooo… looks like Sesshomaru isn't the only one who can kiss," Mi sniggered.

Ria glared at her and Mi screamed before running behind her husband. Mi's scream broke Inuyasha and Kagome out of their 'concentration'.

"What're you doing here fluffy?" Inuyasha asked, quite annoyed that his brother broke him out of his concentration… sesshomaru sighed, not believing that he was stooping as low as asking his hanyou brother--- wait… his pup was a hanyou… dammit!

"I lost Megumi..."

Kagome screamed. "YOU WHAT! TEMME DID RIA KILL YOU YET?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "IF SHE DID, WOULD I BE STANDING HERE IN FRONT OF YOU?"

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Don't scream at her! You lost your daughter, its your fault!"

… Suddenly Ria started laughing... everybody looked at her and Sesshomaru ran to her side. "She's going insane! NoOoOoOoOoOoOo..." Ria slapped his head.

"I AM NOT INSANE!... just mentally unstable..."

Mi glared at her. "OI! THAT'S MY LINE!"

Ria finally stopped laughing and stared innocently up at Sesshomaru. "I kinda forgot... I gave Megumi to Yrb to change her diapers…"

Kyou slapped his forehead.

"Yrb was fucking Lita..." Mi screamed.

"OH NO! MEGUMI'S INNOCENT EYES!"

Inuyasha laughed as his brother and his pack ran away. He then turned to Kagome.

"Now, where were we?" Kagome squealed as she pulled Inuyasha to her and started kissing him again.

Sesshomaru and the gang arrived just in time as Megumi ran out of the door crying.

Mi stooped down and held her up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Auntie auntie! Yrb and Lita were all kissy like mommy and daddy when they're happy. And then Yrb and Lita started undressing but then Yrb hurt Lita because she's yelling creepy noises!" the innocent girl explained.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide open as he marched inside to see Yrb and Lita fucking. He wolf-whistled Lita's body but then Ria hit him.

"Aren't you a dog? Why are you WOLF whistling?" she said.

Sesshomaru stared at his mate. "Dogs and wolfs are the same family."

Mi marched in and shoved Sesshomaru outta the way.

"IF THE FATHER CAN'T DO IT I WILL! HOW DARE U FUCK IN FRONT OF MEGUMI!" Ria nodded in agreement. "IT'S TOTALLY INHUMANE!" Ria nodded in agreement. "I MEAN BY GOD SHES NOT EVEN 4 YET!" Ria nodded...

"Wait... Megumi IS four…"

… Mi went dot eyed. "She is? I DIDN'T GET HER A PRESENT!"

"Oh who cares, DID YOU FUCKING CHANGE HER DIAPER?" Ria roared…

Yrb scratched the back of his neck and Ria screamed.

"YOU DEAD UGLY TWIN OF BRY!" and she launched on top of a naked Yrb, in hopes of strangling him.

Lita fell, but somehow, kyou caught her, her body pressed against his...

Mi and Sesshomaru turned purple with rage.

"ATACK OF THE EBIL SOCKS!" Mi screamed as evil socks strangled Lita…

Sesshomaru pulled Yrb off of Ria and then turned wide eyed. "Eww… your dick is so puny… how did you fit into Lita?"

Ria was curious so she looked and started laughing. "Oh god! Sesshomaru is bigger than you… Inuyasha is bigger than u… HOJO is bigger than you!"

Mi raised a brow. "Hojo is a frog… even still… he IS bigger than you!"

Yrb glared at them all as he hid his man parts. "STOP STARING AT ME!"

Ria glared at him. "YOU HAD SEX IN FRONT OF MY INNOCENT PUP!"

Sesshomaru remembered that and glared at Yrb. "You have 10 seconds to run,"

Yrb shot out of his grip and ran "One- two- TEN!" Sesshomaru roared as he ran after Yrb... but unfortunately for him, there was Mina and Bry making out, in the grand hall.

"OH GOD!" Sesshomaru roared as he covered his mate and pups eyes. Kyou covered his wife's eyes as well. "STOP HAVING SEX EVERY SQURE INCH OF THIS PLACE!" the two husbands roared.

Yrb and bry looked at Kyou and Sesshomaru weirdly.

"It's our house you dopeheads!" they said at the same time.

Sesshomaru, Kyou and Ria sweatd ropped, and Mi suddenly got a light bulb on her head.

"NO IT ISNT!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her weirdly and Ria put a hand on her back and said, "Yes it is sweetie..."

Mi pouted and told everyone to shut up as she took out her big book and started searching

Ria said, "Don't search in the wrong section this time Mi!"

Mi pouted again, "OI! TWASNT MY FAULT!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly again… "Twasnt?" they all asked.

Mi just humphed and left the room with her big book.

Ria said, "You sure you can carry that thing alone Mi?"

Mi hollered back, "YESS! I AIN'T A WEAKASS!"

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Sure you're strong mi, that's why you can't carry the bag of cotton candy from the amusement park."

Sesshomaru coughed. "Kyou, dude this is feudal Japan, we don't have amusement parks for another hundred years."

Kyou said, "Yeah, but I use the well."

Ria eyed Sesshomaru evilly and said, "OI! WHY DON'T YOU BRING ME COTTON CANDY!"

Sesshomaru gave Kyou the evil eye.

Ria yelled and pouted and cried and yeah…after thirty minutes, Ria was still pouting, yelling, crying…

Mi was still searching her book in the next room

Yrb and Bry had started making out with their respective partner again and Megumi asked her daddy, "Daddy! Why is mommy acting like a baby?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and gasped. His eyes couldn't take in what he saw... his Ria, his sexy, young, beautiful Ria... WAS a baby... in a small little shirt and diapers…

Mi came out at that PRECISE moment and yelled, "AH! YOU see! WE own this house, as in ME and RIA! You're just tenants who don't pay!"

Then Mi looked at Ria for a response but found out she was a baby.

Mi shrieked, "RIAAAAA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A BABY YET! IT WAS MEANT FOR NEXT CENTURY'S "COUPLE OPERA" WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGG!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, "YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE RIA A BABY FOR A STUPID SOAP OPERA!"

Mi, Kyou, Mina, Lita, Bry, Yrb, Mike, Ashton and Hojo the frog (who appeared out of nowhere) started inching away.

"…it…it was AAA'S IDEA!" they all said blaming the fault on someone else.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. "CHANGE…HER…BACK…NOW!" he yelled evilly.

Mi shrugged… "Sorry buddy... I can't… I don't have the power to."

Sesshomaru growls even more. "BUT YOU'RE SOME SORT OF MAGICIAL THING AREN'T YOU!"

Mi twitched. "I'm a priestess jack ass, learn that before you try and make Ria big again!"

Sesshomaru threw his hands in the air. "I don't care if you're a toads butt! Transform Ria back NOW!"

Kyou shuddered. "Mi… as a toads butt? YOU HAVE A NASTY MIND SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru quivered. "How the hell can I mate with her when she's just a baby!"

Mi shrugged as she smirked. "Then don't?"

"HOW CAN I NOT HAVE SEX?" Sesshomaru wailed, his claws sharpening...

Bry and Yrb sniggered. "See, you gotta have sex too ya know, why blame us?"

"BECAUSE LITA AND MINA ARE NOT BABIES!" Sesshomaru roared…

Ria started crying. "POOPIE!" She shrieked.

Mi gulped. "Change her diaper Sesshomaru! She's your mate!"

Sesshomaru blanched… "Ria usually changed the diapers of our pups."

"WHAT AN IDIOT!" Mi roared as she picked her best friend up and cradled her.

**(How weird does that sound?)**

"Its ok sweetie," Mi cooed, "when AAA get here, they'll turn you back."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "AAA? Who're they?"

Just than the north gates slammed open and three shadows loomed at the entrance...

AAA has arrived…

_PS: In the 20 seconds that all this happened in, we mean Ria transforming into a baby and stuff, Bry married Mina and Yrb married Lita got married, but then, they cheated on each other. Yrb fell in love with Mina and Bry fell in love with Lita. Bry and Yrb divorced their wives and married the ones they truly love…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko: HAH! I DO get to do the author note this time! KISS MY ASS SAKURA!**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- your yelling at me because you get to do one SINGLE authors note? You're really sad Miko-chan…**

**Miko: -pouts- Sakuraaa, I have no idea what to write…no inspiration…nothing!**

**Sakura: SEE? That's why I always write the notes!**

**Miko: But…but…but…**

**Sakura: -irritated- Butt is an ugly word Miko.**

**Miko: You're acting like MIKE! HA!**

**Sakura: Mike is imaginary sweetie…he isn't real…**

**Miko: Heh…you wish!**

**Sakura: -nods- yes…with all my heart.**

**Miko: Hey…how come Microsoft word makes Miko a mistake and not Sakura?**

**Sakura: Because Sakura is an actual name…?**

**Miko: Miko is not a REAL NAME? WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Sakura: -sweat drop- Miko…you're real name is… -whispers-**

**Miko: Oh…oh YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW!**

**Sakura: -shakes head- What would you do without me?**

**Miko: Erm…I haven't known you for 14 years of my life Saku-chan…I've done fine…**

**Sakura: -glare- JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY TALK!**

**Miko: -sniggers- Fine! Who are AAA and why is Ria a baby?**

**Sakura: Stay tuned to find out!**

**Miko: Lub…**

**Both: SAKURA AND MIKO!**

**-------------------------------------RANDOM FACTS-------------------------------------**

**Random fact of the day: **

**Did you know that…**

Miko and Sakura met because Miko wanted to use the idea of Inuyasha daring Kagome to marry him after she read Sakura's story, I Dare You?

…**Well now you do**


	5. Shadow Clone Jitsu

**Sakura: WE'RE BAACK!**

**Miko: Badder! Bolder! BEAUTIFULLER!**

**Sakura: o.0; No such word sweetie… Badder? Beautifuller?**

**Miko: -twitch- IN MY WORLD THERE IS!**

**Sakura: -nods, while patting Miko's back- We know that sweetie…**

**Miko: Stop sweetieing me! You're younger than me!**

**Sakura: I act older than you.**

**Miko: We made YOUR character a BABY!**

**Sakura: -eyes readers- Let me explain. When we decided to make this fanfic, we created our OWN OC's. Miko made Mi, I made Ria. So we made MY character a baby… -shrugs-.**

**Miko: -nods- yep! Ok, now for some explanations… I LOVED DOING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sakura: -sweat drop- that's not an explanation sweetie.**

**Miko: … MOO! Go screw a cow!**

**Sakura: -sniggers- Nah, I'd prefer Inuyasha OR Syaoran… not a cow…**

**Miko: WELL GO SCREW ONE EITHER WAY! MOO MOO MOOOOOOO!**

**Sakura: With you mooing, you ARE a cow.**

**Miko: … MOO!**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

… **we forgot the disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: **We, as in Wolf Blossom (Sakura) and CuteMikoGirl (Miko) do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic… except maybe Mi and Ria. Mike and Ashton are ours too… So Mi, Ria, Mike, Ashton, Bry, Yrb and AAA are our OC's… everything else is NOT. If you wish to use Mi or Ria… or even the weird Mike or Ashton, please ask… you can **_ONLY_** use Mike and Ashton if you wish to bash them… you can't use them if you want to make them GOOD characters… but if you wanna use Ria and Mi… they must ONLY be good characters… NEVER BASH RIA AND MI!... that is one HECK of a long disclaimer…

**Shadow Clone Jitsu**

AAA has arrived.

One was fat…no wait…they were all three chubby.

The first one was the fattest, then the second one was chubby, and the last one was...a little bit less then chubby. The first one was the oldest, then the second one was the less oldest and the last one was the youngest.

They each held a card in front of them. On it were their descriptions.

The first one held: Carla - Age: 7032 years.  
The second one held: Ama: 6324 years.  
And the third one held: Kia: 6213 years.

"We…are…HERE!" Ama yelled triumphantly.

Everyone stared back at them.

"Gaga" Ria said as she pissed on Carla's shoes.

"EWW!" Carla yelled and she started meditating a spell.

Mi saw this and went, "OH HELL NO YOU DON'T!" And Mi started mumbling a spell also, to counter Carla's spell..

AAA was the gang's enemy. They were the evil of the land…the world. They thought of themselves as princesses and wanted to rule over the world.

Sesshomaru, Bry, Yrb, Mina, Lita, Mike, Kyou were all staring at the tense moment.

No one knew if whether Mi was stronger then AAA. Ama and Kia had now joined Carla.

Mi was very strong, but she was also very young and unwise compared to the three old witches.

Mi had a droplet of sweat on her forehead and everyone gasped. Mi never sweated

Everyone thought it must be hard, at this moment, each was sending off power against each other. Mi, against AAA

Mi held onto Ria tighter was she had her hand in front of her, because AAA was about to incinerate Ria for good… Mi glared at Carla, "You stupid wench! You didn't know that Ria is the Queen of the Western Lands… her MATE could kill you in an instant!"

The sweat dropped down from Mi's forehead and landed on the floor and everybody watched it intently, like it was gonna mutate, sadly, it didn't

"Doo doo!" Ria cried. "Diapiee!" she whined…

Kyou coughed.. "Yo, if she was wearing a diaper… how the HELL did she pee on Carla?"

Mi laughed nervously.. "Uh...?"

Carla got sick of the scene so she just put more energy in the attack. Mi grunted.

"You stupid bitch, you really think you could beat me? I'm better then you!" she said.

"That's what you think!" Mi yelled before putting a temporary shield around her as she remembered a spell to bring back Ria to her normal form.

"Ria, who's the meanest person in the world that you hate?" she spoke in a baby-ish tone with Ria inside the shield.

Everyone looked at Mi weirdly but Carla, Ama and Kia knew what was going on and looked at Mi sacredly.

"Who're the bitchiest people you hate, them people who want to take over the world and who wanted to take away your Sesshomaru?" Mi continued.

Ria's baby eyes went wide and she spoke three words, three words that changed everything.

"A…" she started.

"That's right, who else Ria?" Mi continued.

"A…" the baby said again.

"Go on…" Mi said.

"AAA!" Ria yelled before transforming and a blinding light covered the place and when it disappeared, a naked Ria stood in the middle.

Everyone stayed silent…not daring to say anything.

"Ohh…shabexy!" Mike made the fault to be the first to say something. He was drooling.

"YOU STUPID FAG!" Sesshomaru yelled before hitting Mike and running over to Ria and giving her some spare clothes.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"You carry Ria's spare clothing with you?" Mi asked.

"Of course! Sesshomaru rips all my clothes when we…" Ria didn't continue off and everyone went "OH GOD!"

"What's wrong with that? I was about to say he rips it off when we're trying to look after the kids… it's kinda hard… the kids pull my sleeve to take them to the village and Sesshomaru pulls the other sleeve to keep me in the castle…"

Everybody gasped in relief but Ria tapped her chin. "Though he rips my clothing off MORE when we mate…"

"RIAAAA!" Mi screamed as she threw her hands in the air. "YOU KNOW KIA LIKES SESSHOMARU! WHY PRAISE HIS GODLY SEX SKILLS?" Kyou twitched..

"Godly sex skills?"

Mi blushed hard. "Tis only a rumour Kyou… I wouldn't know now WOULD I? Why would I have SEX with my BEST FRIEND'S mate … and especially when I have YOU?"

Kyou sighed in relief. "Good… I thought you liked Sesshomaru more than me.."

Mi smirked. "Who said I didn't?"

"YOU SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kyou screamed.

Mi rolled her eyes. "I was joking you cat,"

Kyou snofted! Everybody gave him an incredulous look… "Was that a snort or a sniff?" Bry asked…

"Twas both!" Kyou smiled...

"You hang around Mi too much… Twas?" Yrb shook his head…

AAA sighed. "WE'RE STILL HERE YA KNOW!"

"We're tryna ignore you, ya know!" Sesshomaru yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

"Yeah, you kinda get boring after a few minutes!" Mi said as she popped some rockets in her mouth.

"Want some?" She asked sticking the big box of rockets out for everyone.

"Oh sure, thanks!" Ria said as she joined Mi in eating rockets.

Sesshomaru said no thank you, something about a diet.

"You're dieting?" Kyou asked, as he stood beside his friend.

Sesshomaru nodded as he poked his belly. "Yeah,"

"But you almost have a good night of exercise all the time… why diet?" Mina sniggered.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Just cause?"

AAA screamed. "DIE YOU EVIL MONKEY PRINCESS!"

Ria and Mi twitched. "WHO YOU CALLING MONKEY PRINCESS… BIYATCH!"

Ria lunged onto Ama as Mi threw a power ball at Kia… neither of them dared to go to Carla… since she was so fat she could sit on them…

"RIA/MI!" the girls screamed at the same time. "STAY AWAY FROM CARLA!" They yelled simultaneously. "SHE'S THE FATTEST..." They looked at each other while they both strangled Ama and Kia and broke into identical grins.

"ESP...N!" They screamed together and started squealing as they hugged…

AAA and the rest of the crew were dot eyed.. "Care to explain?" Kyou asked.

"We get moments where we think the same things and say it at the same time… from childhood… we're connected, almost…" Mi said as she had an arm around Ria's shoulder.

Ria nodded. "And right now, Mi wants a bubble bath…" the two girls turned to AAA.

"When're you three free?" Mi asked.

"I'm booked solid the next two centuries… something about prepping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cousins wedding… he's getting married to a Hawk youkai." Ria said.

Mi nodded. "I'm helping… how about, August 24th, 1505, you ok with that?"

AAA looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure… we'll fight you all on August 24, 1505."

Mi squealed. "OK! Time for that bubble bath!" And she ran off.

"CAN I JOIN YOU?" Kyou asked pervertedly…

"BAH, no you can't! I want some quality time with my favorite person!" Mi yelled still running.

Everyone went spot eyed…they never thought Mi would be one to cheat on Kyou.

"WHAT!" Kyou yelled angered.

"I SAID, I WANT TO SPEND SOME QUALITY-"

"I HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME!"

"Then why did you ask 'what'?" Mi said, by this time she was floating still...she realized she wasn't getting anywhere because she was on a treadmill.

"Who is your favorite person Mi-chan?" Mina and Lita asked surprised that Mi would cheat on Kyou and TELL him.

"It's three people!" Mi said.

And everyone looked at her even more surprised.

'Mi…cheating on Kyou…with three people?' They thought.

"ME! MYSELF! I!" Mi said before flying off in her flying sock.

Ria squealed. "I LOVE THAT SONG! Beyonce is the greatest!"

Mike twitched. "Beyonce isn't alive in this time Ria… if she was… I would be highly obsessed in her… not you."

Ria snorted. "I GO THROUGH THE WELL, REMEMBER?"

Mike pouted. "How come I can't go through the well?"

"The well doesn't allow drunkies," Bry said.

"I DON'T DRINK!" Mike screamed

Ria shrugged. "Then you just plainly suck… the well doesn't let suckers into the modern Japan time place thingy."

"Then how come Bry and Yrb can go?" Mike whined.

"'Cause we ain't suckers… sucker." Yrb sniggered.

AAA looked at each other as their stomachs grumbled. "We're hungry," Kia said. Carla nodded. "Chinese buffet, here we come!"

"Chinese buffet, in Japan?" Ria raised a brow.

AAA glared at her. "IT'S CALLED FLYING TO CHINA! NOW BEWARE! IN TWO CENTURIES, WE'RE COMING AFTER YOU!"

Ria made a face. "Ooo, I'm so scared… are you sure in two centuries you won't be to fat to come after me? Your blubber might stop you!"

Unfortunately, AAA had been out of earshot when Ria said that… they all sweat dropped. "Guess they DO wanna get fat…" Sesshomaru said quite amazed at their hunger…

"I swore I smelt fish breath from Ama," Ria said… "They just ate!"

By now Mi had arrived with her three other friends… Kyou was shocked.

"IT'S YOU, YOURSELF and... YOU!" he screamed pointing at three Mi look-a-likes.

Mi smiled innocently. "It's my quadruplet sisters, This is Fi, this is Bi and this is Ni… and I'm the oldest, Mi!"

Ria squealed. "FI, BI, NI!" She hugged them all and they hugged her back. "RIA!"

Then Ria thought back and then pouted.

"But Miiii, I thought I was your favorite person!" she whined.

Mi said, "You are! Go get you yourself and you out!"

And Ria brought Fia, Bia and Nia out.

Fi hugged Fia.

Bi hugged Bia.

Ni hugged Nia.

Mi hugged Ria.

They were all best friends forever.

Everybody went dot eyed… "Care to explain," Lita said, quite confused that there were Four Ria's and Four Mi's.

Mi and Ria sweat dropped. "Well," Ria started, "the thing is," Mi continued, "we learned," Ria kept going, "shadow clone jitsu," Mi finished her sentence, "from Naruto." Ria finished their entire phrase… everybody was amazed at how connected they were.

"Shadow Clone Jitsu… from Naruto?" Sesshomaru asked, as he eyed one of the clones.

Mi nodded. "Yeah, that was when Sasuke and I were dating… But I dumped him becuase I found Kyou and Sasuke liked Sakura."

Kyou blanked. "YOU DATED SASUKE?"

Ria nodded. "So did I, before Mi though, but he likes Sakura, anyways, Naruto taught us Shadow Clone and we created three clones each, but we never called them back in."

Mi nodded. "So here they are, Fi, Bi and Ni, my clones and Fia, Bia and Nia, Ria's clones… they look similar to us… not identical…"

Kyou continued yelling, "YOU DATED SASUKE?"

Mi got annoyed and snapped at him, "I HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER!" he yelled back.

"BECAUSE I WAS TELLING A STORY!" she pouted.

Kyou ran his hand in his hair sexily and held Mi.

"You dated Sasuke?" he asked again, determined to get an answer but gently as to not make Mi cry, she hated it when someone yelled at her.

"YEAH! Don't you remember, you u said that he was girly!" Mi said. She then started naming all the nicknames Kyou used on Sasuke during the time she dated Sasuke.

Kyou said, "OH! I remember! Wait, how do you remember all those names by heart?"

Mi said, "Oh, Ria's showing me boards in front of me behind your back with them names, she has an elephant's memory."

Ria pouted… "Was it MY fault that Queen Beryl cursed me and made me an elephant for 50 years?"

Mi sniggered. "Yes, you ticked her off, sis!"

Ria rolled her eyes. "It wasn't me; it was YOU who was using some jitsu thingiemabober to make YOU look like ME!"

Mi tapped her chin. "I remember that… now hold up more cards so I can make Kyou feel jealous!"

Everybody sweat dropped and Mi and Ria looked around… Hia and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found.

"WHERE IS MY CLONE AND MY MATE?" Ria screamed.

There was a note on the floor…

_P.S: During this entire episode, Megumi, the youngest pup of Sesshomaru and Ria went to the park with her Butler, Jaken._

* * *

**Sakura: TA DUM!**

**Miko: I think we did a good job on this chapter.**

**Sakura: -nods- YEP! –sweat drop- I should really get to updating MY fics… Teen Sensation and Ember are next in line…**

**Miko: -SQUEEE- TEEN SENSATION?**

**Sakura: -nods-**

**Miko: WAI WAI WAIIIIIIIII!**

**Sakura: o.O;… stop wai-ing.**

**Miko: Eh?**

**Sakura: Oh never mind! Miko and I had a high dosage of Naruto during this chapter… So where is Hia and Sesshomaru?**

**Miko: Oi, why're you asking? WE already KNOW!**

**Sakura: It creates dramatic tension!**

**Miko: Oh forget dramatic tension, looking at them readers, more tension will make 'em come after us with swords and picks!**

**Sakura: That's why we can use the power of being an author against them.**

**Miko: Eh?**

**Sakura: If they kill one or both of us, we cannot update.**

**Miko: Ohh… I like that…**

**Sakura: That's why I'M smart!**

**Miko: OI! I'm smart too!... where's that device thingie that turns that box on… you know… the box with pictures in it?**

**Sakura: A remote and a television?**

**Miko: YEAH… that's it!...**

**Sakura: -looks at readers- I rest my case.**

**Miko: CASE? What case? WE'RE NOT ON JUDGE JUDY!**

**Sakura: Nor do I want to be… stay tuned guys! Till next time!**

**Miko: LUUB!**

**Both: Miko and Sakura!**

**-------------------------------------RANDOM FACTS-------------------------------------**

**Random fact of the day: **

**Did you know that…**

Wolf Blossom, aka Sakura is getting engaged this December? It's true. Me, aka Wolf Blossom, aka Sakura (Wolf Blossom is writing the Random Facts today) is getting engaged either on or near Christmas. Yeah, I'm still so young, not an adult, but not a kid… I'm a teenager… but I'm getting engaged this December. Wish me luck guys!

…**Well now you do**


	6. Procrastination and Pregnancy? OH GOD NO

**Sakura: WE… ARE…BACK!**

**Miko: They can READ that Sakura!**

**Sakura: -pouts-**

**Miko: -rolls eyes- this girl has been WAY high off of her crack… **

**Sakura: I DO NOT DO CRACK! –turns around and takes her drug-**

**Miko: Right… that's secretive alright!**

**Sakura: I'm only kidding! –shows lollipop in hand- SEE, it's CANDY!**

**Miko: You wish sister!**

**Sakura: I DON'T WISH! I KNOW IT'S CANDY!**

**Miko: -points at drugs in Sakura's OTHER hand-**

**Sakura: STOP STARING AT MY HAND! –shoves drugs down her shirt-**

**Mike: HEY SAKU-CHAN! –jumps into Sakura to get her drugs-**

**Sakura: HANDS OUT OF MY BRA!**

**Miko: o.O; -is erked- Uh… Mike… OUT OF SAKURA'S SHIRT!**

**Mike: I ONLY WANT THE DRUGS…**

**Sakura and Mi: -glower-**

**Mike: EEK! –runs away-**

**Sakura: -dusts self off- he stole my drugs though…**

**Miko: It's better for you!**

**Sakura: YOU WISH!**

**Miko: Can we GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sakura: ONLY IF MIKE RETURNS MY DR-- -is cut off as Miko gags her-**

**Miko: THIS GIRL REALLY NEEDS TO STOP TAKING HER STUPID DRUGS!**

**Sakura: erm murf lmmm faaf…**

**Miko: Translations- Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sakura: -wiggles out of gag- I SAID I DON'T DO DRUGS!**

**Miko: -puts gag back on- You keep thinking that!**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

… **we forgot the disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: **We, as in Wolf Blossom (Sakura) and CuteMikoGirl (Miko) do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic… except maybe Mi and Ria. Mike and Ashton are ours too… So Mi, Ria, Mike, Ashton, Bry, Yrb and AAA are our OC's… everything else is NOT. If you wish to use Mi or Ria… or even the weird Mike or Ashton, please ask… you can **_ONLY_** use Mike and Ashton if you wish to bash them… you can't use them if you want to make them GOOD characters… but if you wanna use Ria and Mi… they must ONLY be good characters… NEVER BASH RIA AND MI!... that is one HECK of a long disclaimer…

**Procrastination and Pregnancy? OH GOD NO!**

Ria stared at the note, recognizing her mates messy scribble. The note read... "Milk, butter, eggs, broccoli, spinach, condoms…"

Mi looked horrified at Ria. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Ria blushed. "Our grocery list,"

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Read the back, this is such a typical suspense show."

Mi eyes the castle. "Bry… Yrb… are there cameras hidden around her?"

Yrb looked horrified. "How do you know we tape ourselves when we have sex and watch it over?"

Ria and Mi look like they're bout to puke… "Um..."

"READ THE NOTE!" Mina shrieked, quiet embarrassed that Yrb said that

_"Dear Ria,_

_Your clone, Hia looks really hot… thought I'd try her out. IF I love her, we'll unmate... deal?_

_Remember to wash my undies before we divorce._

_Love yet unlove,_

_Sesshomaru."_

Ria gasped and started getting teary eye.

"How…HOW COULD HEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she wailed and started crying…and once again, another tear river was created.

LUCKILY, before it got TOO bad like the previous one, our lovely stinkerfairy came to the rescue! Ashton came by and shook his booty so that the fairy dust would come off and the tears disappeared.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW SO DAMN GROSS!" Miko and Ria screamed at the same time… then they looked at each other and high fived..."ESP...N!"

Ria looked around and saw that Ashton ran away… She glanced at Mike who was standing; looking… dare I say it? Uber cool… Ria and Mi looked at each other and both grinned… getting the exact same idea.

"Oh MIKEEE!" Ria shrieked, breaking Mike outta his reverie. Mike shook his head. "Yeah babe?" he said. Mi squealed. "Babe! perfect! You're now OFFICIALLY Ria's UNOFFICIAL husband."

Ria nodded. "Or until I find sesshomaru…"

Mi nodded again and said, "Operation...MSJ"

Everyone stared at Mi and blinked…

"MSJ" Kyou asked

"MSJ?" Ria asked.

Lita yelled, "MICHEAL Socrates JACKSON!"

Everyone stared at Lita..

"Socrates?" Mi asked

Lita said, "His middle name."

Mi rolled her eyes

"That's not what I was thinking!" she shrieked

"Then what were you thinking?" Ria asked

"MAKE SESSHOUMARU JEALOUS!" Mi squee'd.

"YAY!" Ria grinned

"But that'll be later, I'm tired..." Mi whined.

"...procrastinator…" Ria muttered under breath.

"I learned from the best..." Mi grinned and Ria sweat dropped.

"Besides, it's been awhile since we went to the hot springs Ria!"

"True...want to go?" Ria said.

"Squee, let's go!"

And the two disappeared leaving everything that was happening on hold

Mi was in a black bathing suit with pink and blue contours. It was a two piece but the top was like a tank top and the bottom was like very short shorts.

Ria squealed. "Kawaii suit!" Ria herself was wearing a two piece. Her top was like a sports bra and her bottom was normal bikini bottoms. Her suit was pink with red slashes on them. She eased into the hot spring, staring at Mi, waiting for her to get in.

Mi squeed and ran from afar. "CANNONBALL!"

"NOOO!" Ria ducked her head… but Mi splashed her either way. "HUMPH!" Ria pouted

Mi grinned cheekily at Ria... "he…hehe..."

"Stop he-heeing me!" Ria scowled.

Mi then gasped. She got out and ran back to the hot spring in half a second with a big bag.

Ria's eye twitched. "What the hell is that thing? You carry drugs in there or WHAT?"

"Naw, the drug bag is the yellow one that's in the room that u can open when u pull the purple book in my green bookshelf from the red room." Mi said. "THIS!... my bag from the grey book in the invisible bookshelf in the purple room."

Ria blinked. "Uh… Mi… you never read books. The most you've ever read was a picture book… and even THEN you gave up!" Ria accused.

Mi twitched. "Doesn't mean I can't have books and bookshelf to make myself look smart" she said.

"Anyways, this is my bath toys of course!" And Mi opened it revealing rubber ducks, little boats, etc...

Ria squealed as she saw a small plastic bunny roll out of Mi's bag. "WEE! It's Bobo! The Bunny!"

Mi grinned. "And look! It's Meo-Mi! The kitty cat!"

And the two started playing games together with the little bath toys...

Ria giggled. "I remember when Megumi used to play with her bath toys.." then she stopped and looked teary. "When she choked on the fallen eye of that doggy bear Sesshomaru got her really scared me…"

"Aww…I'm sure Sesshy'll be back! If he doesn't, we can go on one of our shopping spree and use all of his money..." Mi smiled and showed the credit card Mi pick pocketed from Sesshy.

Ria giggled. "True… if only they had interact machines in this time AND credit cards..."

…"DANG!" Mi snapped her fingers…but then smiled evilly.

"But who's saying we can't pass through the well…remember…we can get through..."

Ria giggled! "I KNEW WE BECAME FRIENDS FOR A REASON!"

"Hehe, and I knew I became friend with Flouc-flouc the pickpocket would come in handy one day!"

Ria twitched. "Sure... Flouc-flouc.."

Suddenly Ria felt sick. "UGH!" She groaned as she jumped out of the hot spring and kneeled over a tree…puking her guts out.

Mi gasped. "Ria! Are you pregnant?"

Ria said, "How do you want me to know? I don't have any pregnancy test with me!"

"I do!" Mi always brought everything with her, so she always had everything she or her friends needed.

Ria twitched. "Uh… sure ok…" Ria quickly ripped open the box… "Uh… how to you use these things?" She asked. "I was told you gotta piss on some stick." Ria looked up at Mi. "HOW DO YOU TAKE THESE THINGS! For my LAST 200 pups, Kaede told me I was pregnant… now she's not here… I'M SCARED!"

"Don't scream at me!" Mi started wailing.

"Just read the box!" she stopped crying for two seconds to say that and then restarted crying.

Ria nodded. "Ok… so it says pee on the stick." Ria looked up at Mi who nodded. Ria ran behind a bush and came back a few seconds later. "Aalright… now…" Ria read the box… "Wait for 20 MINUTES? WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S SO LONG!"

"It's just a piece of paper! It can't work as fast as real humans can." Mi said as she started getting scared of Ria and fell in the water even more…all we could see of her now were her two eyes poking out of the water blinking and the top of her pigtails.

Ria suppressed a giggle but it burst out… ironically enough… Ria laughed for a full 20 minutes before Mi shot her a glare. Ria squeaked. "OH SHIT! YOU LOOK! I CAN'T!" Mi gulped as she looked at the paper… her eyes wide...

"You're positive…" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko: TAM TAM TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**Sakura: -finally out of her shackle bounds and gags- -gasps for air- Dude! I don't do drugs! It was all a joke! That was CANDY in my hand!**

**Miko: -looks innocent- I KNOW!**

**Sakura: -twitch-**

**Miko: -backs away before turning to readers- ANYWAYS! Mike is now OFFICIALLY UNOFFICIALY Ria's husband!**

**Sakura: BUT Ria is PREGNANT with Sesshomaru's 201st child!**

**Miko: Megumi was number 200?**

**Sakura: -nods-**

**Miko: o.0; I never knew that… we went crazy and gave Sexshy a high sex drive…**

**Sakura: Sexshy?**

**Miko: YEP!**

**Sakura: Erm… oookkk! Anyways, next chapter will be Ria and Mike pretending to be married and spying…**

**Miko: -cuts in- WITH MI AND KYOU OF COURSE!**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- Yes, with Mi and Kyou of course… in spying on Sesshomaru and Hia as they go on a date!**

**Miko: -nods- But Ria is pregnant… REMEMEBER THAT! **

**Sakura: Alas! Until next time!**

**Miko: LUB…**

**Sakura and Miko: SAKURA AND MIKO… -walks out of studio… both of the girls wanting some ice cream at the moment…-**

**Director: THEY FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! THEY HAVE TO PAY THE ELECTRICITY BILL!**

**Producer: Dude… we're still here editing this crap…we can turn the lights off…**

**Director: Oh… -ish dissed-**

-------------------------------------RANDOM FACTS-------------------------------------

**Random fact of the day: **

**Did you know that…**

Wolf Blossom is getting very annoyed with all her engagement questions… Oh yes and Miko and Sakura have ONLY been friends for FOUR months yet people assume that they've been friends for a lifetime plus 1?

…**Well now you do**


	7. Plot revealed!

**Miko: THIS IS TURNING SO CONFUZZLING! –cries-**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- That's because your brain can't handle such an intense plot.**

**Miko: -shifty eyes- THAN YOU EXPLAIN IT TO ME SAKURA!**

**Sakura: OH LOOK A PRETTY BUTTERFLY! –runs off-**

**Miko: Typical… this is so confusing… Sakura and I had to explain it to ourselves for half an hour before we got typing.**

**Sakura: -still chasing butterfly-**

**Miko: I tell you, she's insane.**

**Sakura: -catches butterfly then releases it-**

**Miko: o.0;**

**Sakura: Me ish hyper?**

**Miko: erm… the readers can read the story now…**

**Sakura: -sticks tongue out-**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

… **we forgot the disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: **We, as in Wolf Blossom (Sakura) and CuteMikoGirl (Miko) do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic… except maybe Mi and Ria. Mike and Ashton are ours too… So Mi, Ria, Kevin, Mike, Ashton, Bry, Yrb and AAA are our OC's… everything else is NOT. If you wish to use Mi or Ria… or even the weird Mike or Ashton, please ask… you can **_ONLY_** use Mike and Ashton if you wish to bash them… you can't use them if you want to make them GOOD characters… but if you wanna use Ria and Mi… they must ONLY be good characters… NEVER BASH RIA AND MI!... that is one HECK of a long disclaimer…

**Plot Revealed**

Ria suppressed a giggle but it burst out… ironically enough… Ria laughed for a full 20 minutes before Mi shot her a glare. Ria squeaked. "OH SHIT! YOU LOOK! I CAN'T!" Mi gulped as she looked at the paper… her eyes wide...

"You're positive…" she whispered.

Ria started laughing insanely for another 20 minutes before her laughs became cries. "Noo…this can't be Mi…this time…you didn't put the spell on...that means...it's really...his..." Ria cried to Mi.

Mi sighed.

Ria looked up, tears in her eyes, and she asked in a little trembling voice: "Can you...take it away?"

Mi looked at her surprised, Ria would never want to abort...:"Ria, you know I can't do that, I'm not a Kurimiko and doing that would be considered killing the baby…and besides, your not in a good state to make decisions right now"

Ria started crying again, louder and more desperately. Mi comforted Ria and they stayed like that for an hour or two...

TWO HOURS LATER…

"Mi…what am I going to do? Everything we've worked so hard for…everything…it's all…gone…" Ria said with a raspy voice.

"I don't know Ria…but not all hope is lost…hopefully we'll still be able to dethrone Sesshomaru..."

"Yeah…" Ria said

"I can mask your scent for now so he doesn't know you're pregnant though." Mi said looking at Ria.

Ria nodded.

Ria stared at Mi waiting for her to start chanting and Mi looked back.

"WHAT I can't think of a rhyme!" Mi said

Ria rolled her eyes and waited for Mi to think of one.

"Here's a cute one!" Mi said and she started muttering the spell:

"Mask the baby

Idiot Sesshomaru

Stupid High sex drive

dethroniness

Hides Kevin scent

Commence you dinky spell!"

"Hehe, I've been thinking of using that sexy spell for a while now." Mi giggled and Ria rolled her eyes.

"Think it worked?" Ria asked.

Mi shrugged and did a weird sound.

"Shora! Come out! Pleasee?" and a little girl with white rabbit ears came out.

"Can you sniff Ria and tell me if something is out of place?" Mi asked.

Shora nodded and sniffed Ria everywhere, and came back shaking her head.

"Nyo nyo, evewy thing is wight in pwace" She said in a little baby voice, as she was still a little kid, and hopped away when Mi dismissed her.

Ria gave a great sigh of relief... "Dammit Mi! Why didn't you tell me I was fertile when I went to visit Kevin!"

Mi rolled her eyes "Buddy, I can't SNIFF you out can I?"

"But you're a priestess.." Ria said as she stood up and rubbed her stomach. "Shit, this ruins our entire plan... good thing Nia did her part and distracted Sesshomaru today."

Mi nodded. "You gotta thank her, but we HAFTA tell Inuyasha and Kevin about this... I mean it ruins our plan."

Ria groaned. "Yeah true... but... how? Kevin will love number 201 but Inuyasha will think its a drawback"

Mi rubbed her face. "We just gotta go with the flow, until your stomach starts blowing up, Sesshy will never suspect ANYTHING!"

"Right," Ria nodded as the two girls started hiking back to camp... but then Mi turned around and glared at Ria

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! RIDE THE SOCK!" Mi summoned her sock and Ria climbed on… after 20 seconds Mi pouted and hated hiking so she climbed onto the sock as well..

...KEVIN & INUYASHA...

"YOU WHAT? WHEN? YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha roared.

Kevin scowled, pacing the floor. His cape blew in the wind and his pointy elf like ears were tucked behind his massive hair. "I love my mate, can't I at least have sex with her?"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled again. "What if she's pregnant? I told you NOT to mate with her while we're trying to dethrone Sesshomaru… now he'll find out and catch onto us."

"Mi will make sure her scent is masked." Kevin said calmly.

Inuyasha sat down on the cave floor. "If this doesn't work out, we're all dead… dammit! Good thing Hojo and Naraku went gay on each other… that just leaves sesshomaru and his very… very… VERRYYYYYY evil plan."

Kevin kicked Inuyasha. "Calm down you ass and help me think… should we go sniff out Ria to see if she's pregnant?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah… you go… and pretend you're Mi's brother or something."

Kevin ran to where Ria and Mi were and jumped on the sock, which unbalanced it and made Ria and Mi on the verge of falling.

"KEVIN YOU FREAK! YOU WANT TO KILL NUMBER 201?" She yelled.

"Number 201...that means…you are..." he said under his breath and hugged her.

"Yeah...what are we going to do? The plan might all be messed up because of this..." Ria said.

Mi looked at them, "Okay, you two head back to the western lands, I'm going to go check on Inuyasha and we'll meet at central land in ... 1 hour..." Mi said as she left both of them on her sock and summoned a cloud.

She flied too Inuyasha's lair and went in without knocking.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee, Inuuuuu!" she yelled.

Kagome squealed and hopped out. "MY BABY SISTERRRRRRRRR!"

She hugged Mi so tight Mi was turning blue until Inuyasha pulled Kagome off.

"AIR! SWEET AIR!" She said and the two others just sweatdroppped at her drama.

A few minutes later Mi composed herself and put on her "serious business" face on.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we have a big problem, Ria's pregnant, as you guys probably know, and we might need a new strategy, I doubt we can bring Sesshomaru down right now, he's still too strong and not enough 'In love'." Mi said

Kagome and InuyAsha nodded. "What do you suggest?"

Mi took out a plan paper thing and Inuyasha cut her off. "Wait, where did you get that? This all just happened today, how the hell do you already have a plan?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh cool it off will ya? I prepare before hand" Mi said sticking her tongue out at her ex-boyfriend. True, they had dated but he wasn't Mi's type, he was more of her sister's type, so Mi set them up together.

"Whatever, so what's your plan?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome whacked him.

"BE POLITE" she yelled.

"...keh…" he said be showed that he was listening.

Mi opened up the plan and on it was a sketch of chibi Sesshoumaru's.

"Kawaiii drawings!" Kagome squealed and Mi squealed as well but Inuyasha's glare reminded them of the problem at hand.

"Okay, so, I was thinking we either go with murder...or we…we go with kidnapping long enough for his reign to become small again..." Mi said.

InuYasha keh-ed.

"Teach us something we don't know, we could have done that in the beginning, but Sesshomaru's instincts are too sharp and he's the strongest out of all of us." Inuyasha said.

Mi rolled her eyes. "The thing is, it wouldn't have worked in the beginning, now it will. See, we can either murder him while he's having sex with Nia...but I suggest more kidnapping, I don't want anyone to die. So to kidnap him we could simply have Nia put some sleep powder on her tongue so Sesshoumaru doesn't smell anything…and once they kiss it'll go on Sesshoumaru, of course Nia'll sleep to but we'll be right there. Once he's asleep, we can put him in a contredemon room...you know those rooms that demons can't get out of on their own?" Mi said all in one breath.

Kagome nodded but said. "But then what? We can't keep him there forever."

"Not forever, we'll keep him there for 5-6 month, enough for his reign to go down a few, and during that time we'll reunite all northern, southern and eastern, Kouga has agreed into doing it, and destroy central land, that way we won't ever have to face this problem again..." Mi said.

Inuyashed kehed, "I'll give you credit, it's a good plan, but you know as well as I do that only the two chosen ones can destroy central land." he said.

Mi nodded. "I'm aware of that, which is why we'll keep Sesshoumaru for 5-6 month, we'll be tracking down the two chosen ones...it can't be that hard...I did some snooping in Sesshoumaru's room, he already pinpointed down to where the chosen ones can be, the girl is in the town Kaze and the boy is in the town Kizu."

InuYasha nodded. "Good work" he said.

Mi nodded "When are we executing it?"

Inuyasha said. "I'll get people to build the contredemon room underground so Sesshomaru doesn't know, it'll be done in a week, and we'll do it then, as soon as possible."

"Okay, now we have to head out to central and meet up with Ria and Kevin, Kouga will be there as well." Mi said and they headed out there.

Once they arrived, everyone else was there and Mi explained the plan again.

At the end everyone was nodding, agreeing, and Kouga said, "Wow, Mi's actually being smart for once" he said and everyone agreed with him while Mi pouted.

"Oiiiiiiiiiii, I've always been smart, you guys are just too stupid to notice." she said still pouting, and everyone awwed and hugged her saying "You know we love you".

Everybody was quiet for a little while before Ria's eyes widened. "Shit… Mi didn't we make Mike my official unofficial husband?"

Mi stared at her for quite some time before slapping her head. "OH RIGHT... just tell him... Sesshomaru loves you again… or something."

Ria sweat dropped. "Not possible… he's building a house for our 'act'."

Kevin raised a brow. "Oh really? He's building a house?"

Ria nodded. "Yea… quite sad actually."

Mi grinned. "I HAVE AN IDEAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kouga takes out a note book. "That's... number 12 in two days!"

Mi rolled her eyes. "I'm smart kouga!"

"Right you are Mi... and WHY are you HERE?" came that distinct voice… Mi whirled around. "KYOU-KUN!"

Kyou hugged her before turning onto Ria… "Mi.. .why is Ria with another demon?"

Mi rolled up her sleeves and conjured up a chair. "SIT… LONG story..." Mi cleared her throat. "You already know about dethroning Sesshomaru but I have to retell you that because it plays in with Ria being with Kevin."

Kyou nodded in understanding as Ria and Mi started their LONNGGG ass story.

Ria pointed to Kevin. "That is Kevin, owner of the Eastern lands… my mate."

Kyou raised a brow. "Your mate? But I thought… you were with Sesshomaru… to... you know confuse him?"

Mi shook her head. "No, Ria and Kevin were mated for QUITE some time now. Inuyasha recruited ALL of us to help over throw Sesshomaru because Sesshomaru was becoming power hungry."

Kyou nodded, knowing that part.

"Ria was to seduce Sesshomaru while Inuyasha, you, Kevin and Kouga were to somehow take over the Western Lands. We shadow cloned ourselves to Nia could sleep with Sesshomaru, while he thought it was Ria. Which is why I masked their scent." Mi explained

"However, Ria and Kevin still met on the sly ,can you blame them?" Mi asked... Inuyasha coughed and Ria sent him a glare.

"Kevin and Ria had sex when they weren't supposed to so Ria is now pregnant. Kevin wants to be around his pregnant mate... Kyou you and I met only two hundred years back... but this ENTIRE plot stared 500 years back and Ria and Kevin were mated 1000 years back."

Kyou blinked a few times, allowing this to sink in before nodding. "I... guess I understand."

Mi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god, now go help build the contredemon… that's a room where NO Demon could EVER escape."

Kyou nodded before kissing his wife goodbye. He left with Inuyasha, Kevin and kouga… as soon as they left.. Sesshomaru and Mike appeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko: TAM TAM TAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**Sakura: o.0; shut up!**

**Miko: So suspenseful… and I THINK I understand the plot now… I think…**

**Sakura: Erm… ok sure…**

**Miko: I have nothing to say…**

**Sakura: Neither do I…**

**Miko and Sakura: LUB YOU!**

**Sakura: Till next time.**

**Miko: JA!**

-------------------------------------RANDOM FACTS-------------------------------------

**Random fact of the day: **

**Did you know that…**

Wolf Blossom, CuteMikoGirl and InuKaiba has started their own forum. You can talk to your favourite authors such as MoshiMoshiQueen, dolphingirl0113, CuteMikoGirl, InuKaiba, Wolf Blossom and HOPEFULLY Ai Inu Koi. The link is CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossoms home page link!

CHECK IT OUT! –orders you all-

…**Well now you do**


	8. Artificial Protection

**Sakura: Our rating went up to M… apparently… Miko and I have been influenced by erm… influential people…**

**Miko: -cough-Mike-cough-**

**Sakura: -nods- yep! Anyways… this is a LATE present… we last updated on X-mas… -.-**

**Miko: o.0; we are strange…**

**Sakura:…JOIN BL!**

**Miko: Uh…YEAH!**

**Title:** A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Misunderstanding someone can be dangerous. Especially when the misunderstanding is between two hyper teens. Now, their wrath is on the anime hotties. Series of one shots. **!Warning: Laughter ensues past this link.**

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**NOTE:** Randomness is also happening so these stories will probably have no point and will make NO sense whatsoever! ENJOY!

… **we forgot the disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: **We, as in Wolf Blossom (Sakura) and CuteMikoGirl (Miko) do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic… except maybe Mi and Ria. Mike and Ashton are ours too… So Mi, Ria, Kevin, Mike, Ashton, Bry, Yrb and AAA are our OC's… everything else is NOT. If you wish to use Mi or Ria… or even the weird Mike or Ashton, please ask… you can **_ONLY_** use Mike and Ashton if you wish to bash them… you can't use them if you want to make them GOOD characters… but if you wanna use Ria and Mi… they must ONLY be good characters… NEVER BASH RIA AND MI!... that is one HECK of a long disclaimer…

**Artificial Protection**

"Oi flea bag, is this a good place?" Inuyasha said pointing to a little cave thingy.

Kouga nodded, then Kyou nodded, then Kevin nodded.

They all entered.

"Okay guys, we need to pool ALL our energy in this one, so come on, focus" Kevin said as the three of them started humming and pulsing.

They all started humming and pulsing and their auras started coming out… Inuyasha had a dark flame red aura, Kevin had a deep calming blue aura, Kouga had some fuggly brown aura and Kyou had an orange aura. Their auras all combined and shot into the cave. Inuyasha twitched as he felt Kouga's aura disappear.

"OI FLEE BAG! CONCENTRATE!"

Kouga twitched. "I AM DOG POO!"

Inuyasha scowled. "NO YOU AIN'T! YOU IS THINKING OF KAGOME!"

Kouga lunged at Inuyasha who dodged him… Kevin and Kyou shook their heads as they walked inside of the cave, leaving the two idiots to fight...

"Idiot," Kyou murmured...

"Yeah…want to go get a beer while they cool off?" Kevin said.

"Sure" Kyou said as they walked.

About an hour later, they heard Inuyasha and Kouga yell

"KEVIN, KYOU, YOU DUMBASSES, WHERE DID YOU GO? WE HAVE TO WORK ON THE CONTREDEMON!"

Kevin and Kyou came back and Inuyasha yelled, "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Kouga followed, "YEAH! YOU IRRESPONSIBLE PEOPLE! WE NEED TO GET TIS FINISHED CHOP CHOP!"

Kevin and Kyou twitched as the two canine demons yelled at them. They both looked at each other and threw their coffee over InuYasha and Kouga before going back in the middle and saying, "Come on, we have work to do."

Inuyasha gasped. "MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK KAGOME TO BRUSH MY SEXY MANE?"

Kouga began twitched beyond twitching... Kevin shook his head as he grabbed the two idiots by their collars and dragged them into the beginning of the Contredemon... Kyou sniggered as he followed behind them. As soon as they were in the cave, Kyou sealed it.. Kevin threw Inuyasha and Kouga to the floor.

"NOW!... how do we do this?" Kevin asked...

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and slapped his hair. "My sexy mane..."

Kyou punched Inuyasha… "DUDE! YOU'LL LIVE!"

Kouga sniggered and Inuyasha gave him the finger... Kevin shook his head. "This place needs to be strong enough for Sesshomaru.. Inuyasha, you're his brother... YOU TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

Inuyasha blinked.. "ME? I thought YOU knew how to build a contredemon!" He said pointing at Kyou... Kyou gasped. "ME? I thought Kogua knew!"

Kouga twitched.. "I thought Kevin knew..."

The four guys groaned... "Uh oh..."

The four guys were still sitting there by 7PM, too male to admit that they don't know how to their wives, but too dumb to know how.

Kyou was thinking then said, "Oi, We should go to the library.."

InuYasha said, "What for? How can you be thinking of books at THIS time?"

Kouga. "YEAH!"

Kevin whispered over to Kyou. "They sound like best friends at times.."

Kyou nodded and said. "You doofuses, it's to borrow a book on HOW to make a contredemon!"

InuYasha and Kouga OOOOOOed, and then nodded as they got up off the floor and walked towards the exit.. Kyou was about to say "STOP!" But the two idiots walked into the exit...

"I sealed it.. Remember..." Kyou sniggered as Kouga rubbed the bruise on his head.

"YOU STUPID-" But Kevin shushed him with an evil glare... "Can we PLEASE go to Kagome's time!"

Kyou unsealed the cave entrance and they all walked a bit short of 3 feet to the sacred well... "That was tiring.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kyou, Kevin and Inuyasha jumped in and made it to 21st century Japan.. Kouga attempted to jump but he couldn't...

"HEYYY!" He roared punching the ground..

Kyou, Kevin and Inuyasha were walking downtown, eating ramen in hand, when they finally realized something.

"Isn't someone missing?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah...I feel as if someone or something's missing too…" Kyou said. Inuyasha nodded. They all just shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, at the well, Kouga was tearing the well up growling and muttering under breath

"Those mutts, leaving me behind, who do they think they are? Leaving me..pfft..me, king of the eastern lands."

Back in Kagome's era, the three found themselves in the library... Inuyasha punched down the door and Kevin restored it with a wave of his hand… Kyou just shook his head... They all walked to the C section of the library and then CO.. and then CON.. and then... "A BOOK ON CONNING? MAD COOL!" Kevin said as he pulled out a thick book of 9999 pages and started flipping through. Kyou grabbed his ear.

"We'll Con later Kevin, we're looking for Contredemon!"

"FOUND IT!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out a even BIGGER book with 99, 999 pages…

"Okay, good, we'll read it later, first, I want some of that cho-ca-lade thing" Inuyasha said, Kyou and Kevin all started drooling for some.

They used their nose and arrived at a drug store, they walked through the rows, and arrived at the medical rows, but kept on sniffing their way through...then they arrived at where a lot of yummi smells were emitting from, and looked at it.

It was a plastic bag, there were a bunch of little thingies that looked like balloons, but it HAD to be food, they SMELLED it in it (thought the demons) they all started to drool.

Moms passed by and put their hands over their children's eyes, old people looked terrified.

On the bag was written...

'Artificial smelling condoms'

"Smells like... grapes.." Kyou said sniffing the pack…

Inuyasha picked it up and read the label.. "Arti-fishal sm-eeeling con-domes... what are con-domes?"

Kevin blanked... "CONDOMS?" He screamed like a girl as he ran a few feet away and hit the aisle behind him, causing a domino effect, and making all of the aisles fall on top of each other..

The manager came to yell at them but Inuyasha's hat fell off and the manager fainted...

Kevin straightened out his shirt and casually walked back to the library.. with Kyou and Inuyasha following him..

They picked up the book again and Kyou started reading it..

"Chapter 1..."

Inuyasha started reading it in loud voice.

"You have to make sure you know how to pool you power, if you pool it wrong the room will explode and kill you with it"

"Oh shit." Kevin said.

"We better read and see how we do it, how do we know how to do it?" Kouga said.

"Let's continue reading" Kyou said. "Please read book 3.6 on how to pool your magic before continuing this book"

Inuyasha twitched, and went to find the book, and found it, 999, 999, 999 pages

They all sighed, and Inuyasha opened this book.

They all read and groaned again.

"Before learning how to pool your magic, you must make sure that the magic of the person you're pooling with is compatible with yours, please read book 9.32 on compatible people."

Kyou went to find it, it was a small book, 99 pages, but when they opened it…when they opened it they found he SMALLLEST words in the world...

"DAMN YOU CONTREDEMONS!" Kevin shrieked…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko: I learned that in Sex-Ed…**

**Sakura: The artificial smelling condom thing…**

**Miko: -erk-**

**Sakura: DAMN RIGHT IT'S ERK!**

**Miko: WHAAATTTT?**

**Sakura: -twitch-**

**Miko: We should leave now…**

**Sakura: Yeah… byeee!**

**Miko: Lub**

**Sakura: Miko**

**Miko: And Sakura…**

**Both: o.0; we switched!**

**Director and Producer: -sweatdrop-**

**(MIKO AND SAKURA ARE THE DIRECTOR AND PRODUCER…o.0;;;)**

-------------------------------------RANDOM FACTS-------------------------------------

**Random fact of the day: **

**Did you know that…**

Artificial Smelling Condoms don't… actually protect… according to Miko's sex-ed teacher… they're only good for… oral lemons…o.0;;;

…**Well now you do**

****

**_LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive. So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. _**

**_Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom_**

_ALSO! IMPORTANT! Wolf Blossom...wants to quit. Yes, you heard me right, QUIT! We're hosting a Inspire Wolf Blossom at BlueLotus (it's in the Contest Section). If you read her stories, and don't want her to quit, please come and try to inspire her, motivate her, etc..._

_You have 2 weeks to do so...or she'll quit by the end of 2 weeks if she doesn't regain her inspiration and motivation._

****


End file.
